Smoke and Leaves
by myselfinhollow
Summary: This is an WW2 story that follows the Germanic family.


It wasn't so bad today. Even if Roderich said he would visit, he didn't. They had been waiting for him all day long, but he is yet to be seen.

Ludwig looked at the clock. It was quite late, but no one in the house seemed to care. The little table in the middle of the room had a vase with flowers on it. There were some tulips. Normally, Aldrich would never admit flowers on the table. They seemed too colourful and girly,but today he wasn't really in the mood for not accepting them.

The door was slowly opened and Gilbert came in. His boots were full of mud from outside –it rained some good days-and he seemed exhausted. The older nation moved quickly towards his nephew. Even more energetic than his grandchildren, Aldrich could be seen as a man of action. Not liking to waste the time, moving fast, it was quite scary for people that weren't used to , slimmer than he should be ,he used to pin his hair with a blue gestured towards Ludwig to help his brother and went to the kitchen to bring some vodka for should wake him up at least a little fast,he almost shove the liquid down Gilbert's choking,Gilbert drank and tried to wake up from the fuzzy feeling of walking for several hour smoke it was dense and the soldiers were shouting in both German and some point,he could understand them,but it was pretty dangerous for him to wait very had to go ''shopping'',meaning he had to go and bring some food for the it was his was catched in a fight and,indeed,he had to go around and run through the forest in order to was wet and smoke has raised in the could barely make it till home.

It wasn't that he was was never scared or,even if he was,he could hide it very pointed his finger toward the window,unable to speak for some good ,Aldrich watched through the window at the had been a fight outside,indeed,very,very close to their house,since the smoke was so dense in the house was left there by a family that were too scared to stay there-a dangerous place,even it it was the border of Aldrich's main house-the one in the city,right near a big store- was destructed by bombs,they had to move,and that was the best place to stay family flew in America,or so they heard the plane was bombed by the English,but he wasn't , he wasn't really interested in these details at the ,he had to find a better place for him and his if Ludwig and Gilbert were mature now,they still were –in his vision-little pieces of flesh that wanted nothing more than his love and to tug at his ,indeed,he was determined to protect them at any risk.

Now,right in the middle of a war ,it wasn't the time for him to send his grandchildren to Gilbert was old enough to go to war,Aldrich was sure he would die in his fact,Gilbert wouldn't have died,but Aldrich was way more protective since the first world showed so many times he is ''awesome'',that Aldrich was proud of ,indeed,there comes Ludwig,He was pretty young,but he seemed not like his ,Aldrich thought if it's ok for Ludwig to be so 's idea was that Gilbert was such a good soldier because of his Ludwig was anything but fact,he seemed a little bit too that Aldrich minded,since he knew Gilbert is gonna influence his little ,he loved Ludwig and Gilbert in the same way,they both having parts of his Gilbert was glorious,but he is way older than Ludwig,that just finished ,there comes was his grandchild too,but that one was out of had his own way of solving the problems,he was very stubborn and way too strict in his and his sister Lilly used to visit,but since the war started,he have heard nothing about was,indeed,worried for them,too,but he doubted that they would knew Vash was way too stubborn for death to take weren't in great relations since Vash went away,saying he wanted his own life and he won't agree with Aldrich taking care of every detail of his same did Gilbert,a far longer time ago,but he decided that for what seemed like loved Vash,and wanted him to marry at some point,but then was when Vash went away,taking his little sister with if when he visited,he was pretty cold.

And,then, was proud of was way more mature than the rest and they could talk wasn't a child anymore,but he was a man Aldrich could rely ,he was still his grandchild,but it was was Roderich that won't be lied for his own some point,when Gilbert was at war,Roderich would come and take care of Ludwig,and teach him.

Not like Aldrich wasn't upset on him, married Elizabeta,a woman that he wasn't really found on,and then,they like Elizabeta was a mean woman,in fact,she was hard working,but she wasn't the one to accept his ideas and way of tried to show Aldrich that women were as powerful as men,thing that Aldrich completely disagreed the end,he was quite relieved when they like it wasn't ok for Aldrich to know Rodercih married,but that woman lived in too far,and Aldrich didn't want Roderich to go that far from him.

And now,the war is eating parts of the now,he wasn't sure what he should wanted to run away with Ludwig and Gilbert,he wanted them to be protected,but he still had to be wanted to take Roderich,too,but he knew Roderich would never accept to when Aldrich talked about this, Roderich would ask ''For what?''.So,going abroad,going way far from this damned war meant to let behind Roderich and even meant to take only Ludwig and Gilbert and find a safe place where to live till everything is for now,they had to survive another day in that felt pity for was so little,so young and ,if the first war hadn't been so bad,this one it has seen thing that ,if for Gilbert were normal,for Ludwig weren' scary thing that were done,not only there,but all over the world,too much blood,too Gilbert wasn't the one to cover his brother's eyes when a corpse was on the saw Ludwig as a full-grown man,which he wasn' Aldrich knew it's quite hard for Gilbert to understand why Ludwig won't be allowed to see corpses,while he,at his age,wasn't even bothered by them anymore.

It was dark outside and stars could be sad autumn was so grey it almost scared ,since September,Aldrich would think about this autumn,and be scared,and his soul would,oh,very slightly, frown at the throught it may the last winter-for him,for his grandchildren,or maybe for all of like he hadn't be seen autumns till now,but this one had a scent,had a colour-yellow leaves in the grey background- that made him want to run away.''Too wet,too warm,too sad'' he ,indeed,this autumn had to be special because it was the third of war and it will be the third till knew,at some point,that he had to treasure everything as long as he autumn,it won't be the knew will be missing,and his eyes-his cold,determined eyes-almost teared-just a little bit- at this thought.

-Why is this smoke around?

He knew it was a fight,but he wanted to least a little bit least.

-It was a fight,indeed!I could barely escape!Let me breathe for a moment.

Not that Gilbert loved his grandfather that it's not like Aldrich ever showed love towards his 's not like they are even had to stay together because they were a family-nothing more,nothing less,than a family-and tha's why they had to protect each loved his single one of them,but then,they are children anymore,not mature .Thy have to understand,at least a little,that he won't be there forever in order to protect felt pity for young!They won't even understand if he won't come back one day!ctually,they he tried to keep the idea in mind so it would give him power to carry on and fight.

-Were they English?

Gilbert stood up and headed to his wanting to hear his grandfather ask useless things.

-Roderich said he will visit today.

Gilbert closed the door roughly.

-Why is your brother so angry lately?

Aldrich wanted someone to talk to,and Ludwig,who all the time was curiously looking at his relatives,was the only one suitable-at least for now- to talk.

-I don't know.I tried to talk to him,but he won't speak any word.I think he is sick.

Aldrich knew Gilbert was fine,but there was something bothering him.

-You haven't been talking to him lately.

-I haven't had time.

-Won't you at least talk to me about this?Won't you believe in me,the one that takes care of you?

It wasn't that Aldrich was just wanted to know why his grandchildren felt so down was because of the war?They should be together,they are brothers,but now,they seems so distant.

-I won't tell I can tell you it's none of your business to know this kind of 's something that I and my brother decided to do.

-What if it's dangerous?

-What if it's not?

-Speak.

-No.

-Why?

-Not your problem.

He was always like won't speak.

-You are my grandchildren!

-Not a child anymore!

-Not an adult yet!

Not wanting to hear his grandfather anymore, Ludwig headed to the room-the same room Gilbert had gone in-and closed to was used to he wanted his grandchildren to be safe,all he wanted was them to be ,he heard someone knocking at the door,and he knew it was Roderich.


End file.
